Face Down
by dot823
Summary: Alice had a sister, then a niece, and she thinks her niece died. Mary Anne is that niece, and she thinks that Alice is dead. They're both wrong. After they figure that out, a few crashes will twist Mary Anne's life in many ways. What are those ways?
1. Topaz Eyes

**a/n READ! The name of this story is a song by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I figured out this plan before Breaking Dawn came out, so there are no characters from BD, but Bella IS now a vampire.**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens and most other characters in this story, as well as this type of vampire, aren't mine, not even the name of the story is original…it's a song name!**

Face Down

I sighed. I was changed years ago, but the vampire that changed me was killed, and I've been traveling alone for years. I'm Mary Anne. A thirty-five year old vampire, who's only known family is herself. I don't know many vampires, just the few that told me what I am.

What am I going to do? I have no idea.

I pulled out a picture of my aunt. My only aunt or uncle on my moms side, and she was sent to an insane asylum when she was young, for having visions. My mom, Cynthia, was told that my aunt had never existed, or to pretend that, but Cynthia loved her sister, Mary Alice. She named me after her, just changed my middle name to Anne, instead of Alice.

The girl staring back at me looked a bit like me, blue eyes, the exact, light, clear, color as mine. Her hair was really long, shiny, and black. Mom said that back when insane asylums were aloud, they would use electro-shock therapy, and that meant shaving the patients head, and that had made me sort of depressed, knowing that Mary Alice's favorite part about herself, according to Mom, was gone when she died.

Mom only knew that my aunt had died because, after grandma and grandpa died, shortly before I was born, she went to the asylum, and they told her that Mary Alice was dead, and had been since she would have been about 18.

The long hair was like mine, when I was young, but I had cut it to be shoulder length before I had been changed. The blue eyes were like mine, from before, as well. I often wished that I could cry when thinking about Mary Alice. Her tale was so tragic.

They didn't have to kill Aunt Mary Alice! I know for a fact that they used to starve the patients, giving them a small bun every day, and only that. Not only that, but they had stuck her in a small room, pitch black, with nothing in it, not even a floor. All she did was sit there, then, get electro-shock therapy, her bun, then nothing again.

I told my self to stop thinking about it, and realized that it was storming, badly. I listened, and waited to see if I could here any vampire baseball games being played.

The crash of thunder came, and with it, a second crash, a lot like thunder. Vampires were playing baseball.

I listened, finding my way there by sound. When I started to get really close, the sound stopped, but I knew where they were now anyway. I could easily make my way there, and I did.

I slid through some trees, bare feet muddied from all the running I've been doing, and looked around, at all of the vampires.

There were four male and four female vampires. One of the males looked to be older than the rest, 23 or so, unlike the others, who all looked to be around 17 or 18. He had blond hair, the average pale skin for a vampire, a structure that wasn't very well built, but still built. Another one of the males had curly hair, but it was blond like the other, older one. He was tall, sort of lanky, and pretty well built, but not as well as the third. The third had really short hair, brown, and was extremely built up. The last looked to be the youngest. He had messy, yet cute, bronze hair, a color I've never seen before, and though he didn't look as old as the others, he was still built pretty well.

The females all looked to be mates of the males. The one that I think is the mate with the oldest male looked about his age, and had lovely caramel hair. The one with the very well built male was extravagantly beautiful, even more so than any other vampires I've seen. She had long, blond hair, sort of wavy. The one that seemed to meet with the youngest had a lovely, heart-shaped face, her skin seemed to be even more pale, and translucent, as the others, and her eyes were big, and lovely. Her hair was long, and mahogany colored. She had a slim body, but you could tell as a human, it was probably soft too. The other female had short, black hair, the exact shade as mine, and was extremely slim and short, like she was starved as a human. Her eyes were bright and big.

They had something different about them, though. As I looked closer, I saw what it was. They all had gold, or topaz, eyes. Not red or black.

I looked over all of them again, but the one that struck me as if I needed to look at her more was the small, black-haired, one.

I looked at her again, trying to concentrate, and realized. Her face looked like the face of the girl in my picture, yet older. Like Mary Alice.

She was the only one to move as I stared at them. She walked toward me, slowly, and when she was about a yard away from me, she stopped.

"Mary Anne?"

**a/n what do you think? That was longer than I expected it to be…awesome! Hopefully the rest can be this long or longer too…but I doubt it…please review! I want to know what you all think of it!**


	2. Clear Wall

**a/n sorry to keep you waiting…I went to sleep after a party because I sorta kinda didn't sleep the night before :-D no more disclaimers, cuz that one was for the whole story, unless I feel the need to disclaim more stuff. Also…I DO CLAIM MARY ANNE! She, if not what she was or who she's related to, is mine!!**

Face Down

"_Mary Anne?"_

I didn't know how this small vampire knew me. I knew no vampires before now, and I don't think you can even include seeing them and one of them knowing who I am as 'knowing' them.

She ran forward, that little yard, and hugged me. Her short, black spiky hair poked a bit at my cheek as she rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my arms and upper-body.

"Um…" I mumbled, and took a peak at that picture of Mary Alice again.

This time, I imagined the girl now hugging me next to Mary Alice, a bit shorter, and with longer hair and blue eyes. They were identical. So was my aunt, the one I thought had been dead for decades, a vampire?

"Yes, basically," The bronze-haired boy said.

Was he talking to me? What, could he read my mind or something? The boy nodded, smiling, looking strait at me, through the little girl.

"So, you are Mary Alice?" I murmured, loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes, but I thought Cynthia thought I was dead," Alice said.

"Oh, she did," I sighed, "she went to the asylum, after your parents died, and they said you were gone."

"I was gone around 1920," She mumbled into my shoulder, still hugging me.

"Alice, I suggest you stop hugging her before she's totally freaked out by you, she doesn't even know who you are!" Said one of the others, to be exact, it was the tall teenaged one with a big build.

"He's completely clueless," I whispered to her while hugging her back, before she let go.

Once she did, she ran back to where she was, next to the teenaged boy with blond hair, letting him slide an arm around her waist and pull her closer.

"Emmett, she is Alice's niece, and she knows Alice already," the bronze-haired boy said.

"After a second, she felt comfortable," the blond boy that she ran to said, "now she's really confused at how we know this, Edward."

The bronze-haired boy, Edward, I take it, laughed.

"Boys, let me make it clear for her then, as well as introduce everyone," The one that looked older, who must be the coven leader, said.

I gathered the information I already knew. The one with the tall build must be Emmett; the bronze-haired one is Edward, and obviously, Mary Alice, or as they said, Alice. The rest of them, their names at least, were unknown to me.

"Hello," introduced the coven leader, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family, Esme, my wife,"

He pointed to the lovely caramel-haired woman, who, at the moment, looked as though she was on one of those black and white TV shows from years ago.

"Hello," she said, and waved.

"The boy to my left, with the bronze colored hair is Edward, and to explain his actions, he can read minds," Carlisle pointed to him, and he waved at me, "The girl with him is Bella, his wife," the girl he talked about waved shyly, and I waved back.

"The boy on my right is Jasper, he is an empath, that is how he knew what you felt," Carlisle continued.

"Wait, what is an empath, I've never heard of one before," I interrupted.

"Empaths can tell what you are feeling, and make you feel one way or another, without seeing facial expressions," Jasper said.

"Oh," I mumbled, "sorry for interrupting, Carlisle."

"It's ok, you would have been wondering it one way or another, and someone would have told you," Carlisle stated and continued his introduction, "As you know, Mary Alice, though he prefers Alice, is your aunt, and she's married to Jasper. The girl next to Edward is Rosalie."

Rosalie didn't smile, but she nodded her head. She was the extremely lovely one.

"And Emmett is her husband," Carlisle finished.

"Hiya! Alice told us you had died, I guess even the psychic is wrong sometimes…"

"Emmett!! No one had told her yet that I was one!" Alice shrieked at her, then looked sheepishly at me.

"No, that's why they sent you to the asylum, right? Cynthia always believed you. She said you were really a psychic and wouldn't lie about that," I comforted her.

She beamed at that, like a ray of sunshine, giving a huge, lovely, smile, and ran forward to give me a quick hug again.

"So," she started slowly, then spoke as fast as she could, "Why are you here? How did you become a vampire? Who changed you? Where is he or she?"

"Alice," Carlisle stopped her before she could ask more.

"How about we go back to our home, you can then ask her questions, Alice," Esme suggested, or ordered, in Alice's case.

Alice pouted, but quickly got over it, and told me to follow her, grabbing my hand and pulling me at full speed, as the rest of the family followed. None of them could catch up, but Edward, who came up to next to me.

"Sorry about her, she's a little hyper to have found you, but don't worry, she's always like this," he said, smiling.

Alice gasped at his dis to her, and stopped abruptly, slapping him, as everyone else caught up. Emmett was on the floor laughing, though Rosalie looked bored to death, Esme, Bella, and Jasper were hiding their laughs, and Carlisle was smiling. Edward was laughing too, while blocking a few of her hits.

"Alice, calm down," Carlisle said, calming himself down, "let's get home, remember? You can then ask Mary Anne all you want."

"Anne, please," I spoke up now about my name.

Alice started running again, and I could hear Edward and Emmett laugh as they ran behind us. I sneaked a peak, and saw Edward holding Bella's hand, not running his fastest to stay with her.

A pang jealousy hit me, and then sympathy. I wished that I could find someone to love me like that. The sympathy was because I didn't want to be jealous of Edward and Bella, they were perfect together, like Alice and Jasper.

I looked forward again, and followed Alice, as we ran through trees to a nice home beside a road. We zoomed to the back door, and she opened it, letting me go in first.

I was in awe when I first stepped in the house. It was lovely. Wide, open, and yet cozy and homey, and bright. A good amount of white covered the living room while the connected kitchen, though unused, was stainless steel and wooden, for the cabinets, with granite tabletops.

On the same side as the kitchen, there was a closed door, and next to the door, there was a spiral stair-case. The staircase led to an upper floor that was open to view from where I stood. Banisters and paintings decorated the walls, though there was only one long one and two shorter ones. There were four doors, spread apart, showing the sizes of the rooms. One of the doors, which I couldn't see in, was open, the rest were closed. On one side of the floor, the opposite side of the staircase connecting the first and second, was another staircase, which I followed up to the third floor, where there were three more doors.

I realized that I hadn't looked at the other wall, and there I saw a door near the front of the building, and one more near the back.

"C'mon! I'm gonna give you a tour," Alice squeaked in the voice I just realized was very high.

She ran me to the side with only two doors and told me that the room we were in now, which had a huge TV and three white couches, along with a few recliners. Only pointing to the door we were next to now, she said that it was the bathroom, and showed me the room behind the door closer to the front.

Rosalie soon followed, and as I stepped in, she was right behind me. The room was the garage, and it was huge. It held a Jeep, a Mercedes, a Volvo, a BMW, a Porsche, a Ferrari, and one more, though I can't name it, as well as a black and white motorcycle. Rosalie ran to each car, telling me who it belonged to, and what type it was.

"This is a Jeep Wrangler, it's Emmett's car," She said while behind the Jeep, then ran to the Mercedes, "This is Carlisle's car, it's a Mercedes, S55 AMG."

As she named off the cars, Edwards Volvo, an S60 R, her BMW(M3, as I learned), I noticed how much she must know about cars.

"This yellow Porsche, a 911 Turbo, is Alice's, ask Bella or Alice how she got it, the Ferrari is Bella's, she got if after being changed, from Edward, and this one," she pointed to the one that I didn't know, "is an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. It's Edward's special event car."

"Wow," I sighed, looking over them all, "What about that motorcycle?"

"Oh, that's Edwards motorcycle. Bella had one, she can explain to you why, but he got one to ride with her, though her dad found out she had one, and Edward never got a chance to use it," She said, "It's a Ducati."

I had no idea what she meant by Ducati, because I'm not a car-lover, or motorcycle lover, but it sounded like it was imported.

Edward, showing off his mind-reading abilities, popped his head in, and said 'it is' before leaving again.

"Showoff," I mumbled, hoping he would hear.

"Anyway…" Alice said, then pulled me out of the garage, and toward the other side of the living room, "this is the kitchen, Esme's favorite room."

I peaked inside it, to see what I hadn't seen before, and fell into an awed state, yet again. One of the walls, the one I couldn't see from the back door, was glass. Completely glass.

She took me to the closed door on that side of the room and opened it, saying it was the dining room. On the other side of the door was an extravagant, darkly colored room. Dark wood table surrounded by dark wood chairs, both with extravagant carvings. The wall was decorated in dark green and brown wallpaper, and the chairs cushions were the same shade of green as the wallpaper. The wall to farthest from me, just like in the kitchen, was still glass, making the room seem more open.

Alice pulled me out after I got a few seconds more of ogling time, then took me up the staircase, my eyes still wide. She took me to each room, declaring what it was as we went.

The first was Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom, decorated in bright colors, with a curtain available to pull in front of the glass wall. They had a great, king sized, bed in the center, but not a lot of mature things in the room. There were three dressers. One was blue, one red, and one black. I asked what the extra one was for and she just told me I didn't want to know.

The next one was her and Jaspers bedroom, which was decorated perfectly in baby blue, she said the color was because Jasper refused to have a pink room. There was a useless bed in the center, not against the back, glass, wall, and there was a door that led into a huge closet. Though there was that huge closet, there was also a dresser in the room, and a curtain, yet again, to cover the walls. There was also a bookshelf, full of mostly civil war related books.

The next room was a bathroom, but it wasn't as long as the bedrooms, and the wall at the end wasn't a glass one, probably because the closet was behind the bathroom.

The last room on this floor was Carlisle's office, which was decorated by a lot of bookshelves stuffed with books of all topics, though mostly medical, a computer on a huge desk made of the same color wood as the bookshelves, a leather couch, and a matching leather chair behind the desk and in front of the glass wall.

She pulled me up the stairs, and told me that the door closest was a bathroom, though Esme's closet went in between it and the glass wall. The next room, like she said, was Esme and Carlisle's room, and decorated in more elegant colors than Alice's, like green and gold, and had a king-sized bed. The walls were covered in paintings, Alice told me they were made my Esme, and in one corner, there was a half-done painting, and sewing materials, as well as more paint.

The next room was Edward and Bella's room. It had gold, cushioned, walls, except the glass one, a gold carpet that looked to be very plush, a big bed that was gold and black, and a black couch. There was a wall covered in bookcases, though half was music, and one half was books. The book half had books like Romeo and Juliet, and other Shakespeare, along with many other long-dead authors' books. There was also a stereo on the side with the bed, and a big dresser.

Carlisle called Alice, telling her to bring me to the dining room, where they were having a family meeting.

She ran me back down the stairs, holding my hand to make sure I followed, though I would follow no matter what, right now. She took her seat next to Jasper, and as I stood there, wondering where I could sit, Emmett came with an extra chair, and Bella and Edward scooted closer together to make more room for me, next to Alice. When Emmett took his seat with Rosalie, and I took my seat, Carlisle explained that this meeting shouldn't take too long.

"We only have one question to ask you," he started, "but first, do you have any questions?"

"Yes," I said, a little embarrassed, "How do you have gold eyes, when all other vampires I've met have red eyes, when they aren't thirsty?"

"We drink animal blood instead, and control our bloodlust around humans," he explained.

"Oh…" I mumbled, "that's the only think I wondered."

"Ok," Carlisle said.

"Then what was your question?"

"Would you like to join us, and be part of the Cullens?"

**a/n and yet again, I leave you unknowing! Mwahaha…anywayz, sorry this chapter got so long! I kinda added a big chunk of it without planning it that way first, but it still works!!**


	3. Red Eyes

**a/n ok, I just realized that this story actually only have 12 chapters, including the epilogue…wow…thought it had more before…anyway, if I do this today, and on every day from now on, it still won't take me two weeks, so expect this story to be done quickly!**

Face Down

"_Would you like to join us, and be part of the Cullens?"_

"Whoa…" was the only thing I could say to Carlisle's offer. I was stunned.

"Well? It'd be fun!" Emmett said.

"Emmett, don't be pushy. She can choose as she wants, and she can take as much time as she wants," Esme scolded her 'son'.

"Um…" I said, still a little stunned, "Can I tell you later? I don't think I could decide now."

"Aww…ok…" Alice pouted.

"How about you relax in Rosalie and Emmett's room?" Esme asked, as everyone started leaving.

Emmett and Rosalie froze.

"But…We were going up-" Rosalie complained.

"Like you two can't use somewhere else. You've done it before!" Edward commented.

"Edward…" Esme warned, as everyone else, except Rosalie and Emmett, snickered, "Carlisle!"

"Sorry," Carlisle and Edward said in unison.

"Jasper must have been affecting my emotions again," he said, glaring at Jasper, who was laughing more now.

"Jasper!" Alice said, angry that he got her fake-father in trouble.

"Anyway, you can go up to Rosalie and Emmett's room, they'll find something else to do," Esme interrupted all the small fights that would start momentarily, if she let them continue.

"Thanks," I said, and started to leave, remembering where Rosalie and Emmett's room was.

I found it without a problem, and sat on the bed, trying not to touch anything, especially not the dressers. From what I've understood, Rosalie and Emmett are the two that like to have fun in their room the most.

"Yeah, they are…it's disgusting…" Edward poked his head in.

"I didn't need confirmation!" I said to him, jumping off the bed, and leaning against the black dresser, Edwards head still sticking in.

"You may not want to lean against that," He said, and I jumped off it as well.

"The red one?" I asked, before taking that risk.

"Yeah, that's Rosalie's," he answered before leaving. I heard him telling Bella that he just wanted to watch me jump.

_Thanks, Edward, really polite. _I thought to him. _Don't poke your head in, I'm just thinking, ok?_

With that warning, I started sorting the pros and cons of joining the Cullens.

The pros included being a vegetarian (I always felt guilty, taking a life), being with my aunt, and the fact that with their luck of everyone in the family finding a mate, I will too. Those weren't all of them, but some of the more important ones.

The only cons I could think of are being a vegetarian, because I doubt animal blood is as good as human, and the fact that I would be the odd man—woman—out.

I heard a knock on the door and thought to Edward, _if it's you, come it. _Then waited a second.

He did come in, all the way, and said something to me really quickly before leaving again.

What he said was, "I was the odd man out for over a century, and Carlisle was alone for over two centuries, so don't worry about being an odd man out, we won't bug you."

After he zoomed out, I couldn't help but wonder if I should or shouldn't. I decided that I wouldn't choose now, but would experience life with them for a while, then choose. After that decision, I ran to the dining room, and asked everyone to join me.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice came quickly, and Rosalie and Emmett came a second later.

"I think I've decided, I want to stay with you-" I got cut off.

"YAY!" Alice said, but I cut her off in return.

"Wait, I didn't finish," I said, making sure no one would interrupt me again, though I already forgave Alice, "I'll stay with you, but only for a while, then I'll decide if I want to stay or not."

"Aww…" Alice said, a little sad.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I just don't know yet if it's-" I was cut off by a sound outside.

There was a car passing, just like normal, but the car was squeaking, and came off the road, on the side across from the house. We ran out, using our speed, because no other cars were near by, and Alice grabbed a cell phone. The girl driving the car looked drunk, and was dead, and the guy in the passenger seat wasn't drunk and was alive, barely.

Before my eyes, they got a lighter, and wood, and lit the car on fire, after getting the living man out and into the house. The man had been bleeding, so the whole time, I was not breathing, trying not to drink his blood, as they brought him in, and bit him. When I heard the scream of pain, I ran in.

"Did you bite him?!" I yelled, hoping that no one was drinking his blood.

"Yes," Carlisle said, his mouth was clean though, "He needs to be changed."

"Oh," I said in shock, and looked at the unnamed. All the blood was still on him, Bella and Jasper staying back, the two newest vegetarians, because I wouldn't count myself as a vegetarian yet.

He screamed, repeating things like, 'stop the fire' and cursing at us for not stopping it. That got my attention. I looked at him, seeing a face that normally would have looked handsome, with not-too-full lips and a nose that fit in his face. His hair was red, and his build was normal. He looked to be about 34 or 35. My age.

"Stop it, for God's sake! Stop the fire!" he said near the end of the three days.

When he stopped screaming, I stared at his face, waiting for him to make some movement.

He opened his eyes and showed that he was a vampire, his eyes were red.

**a/n so here's this chapter…yaaay! Chapter three is done! That's a whole fourth of this story…and I still haven't had a really really short chapter. Yaay!**


	4. Wake Up

**a/n sorry to say, I won't get much done lately…I need to earn money, and FAST! And a lot of it…plus school starts up again this week…-sigh-**

Face Down

_He opened his eyes and showed that he was a vampire, his eyes were red._

The red eyes wandered, looking at me, then Carlisle, then everyone and everything else in the room, but they always seemed to come back to me.

"Hey," I said, to break the silence.

He only smiled back at me. All the other Cullens crowded around him, and Emmett grabbed him. A second later, he tried to escape, explaining why Emmett _had _grabbed him.

"Stop! Wake up! Stop hunting!" Carlisle said to him.

He soon calmed, and I found that I was glad he hadn't killed someone.

Esme left, and some how closed the glass door, but that wasn't important now. Emmett soon let go of him, but he and Jasper stayed near the new vampire, close enough so if he tried to run, they could hold him back.

"Look, you're a vampire," Rosalie said, curtly.

The boy looked stunned.

"Don't mind her," Edward said.

"But she didn't lie," Carlisle told him.

"Then wha-" whatever he meant to say, he couldn't get out.

"Wha- what?" Emmett asked.

"What happened to my wife?" He said.

I felt a pang of jealousy, though I didn't know why. There was no reason to.

"We couldn't save her, she was dead on impact," Carlisle said sadly.

He seemed to sigh in relief, which was odd, considering he just got that news. I decided that I'd venture out later and ask him about that.

"If I'm a vampire, why don't I have fangs? And why are we awake in the daylight?" He asked. Most people took it worse, I heard, more like, panic, not asking questions.

"Well, both are myths. No vampire I know has fangs, and vampires can be awake in the daylight, and sunlight, there's no problem. We just sparkle," Carlisle explained.

"Am I afraid of crosses?" he asked.

Carlisle laughed, and pointed at a huge cross, that looked to be around four hundred years old. The unnamed man looked, and laughed too, when he realized why he was looking there.

"Do vampires really need to drink blood, or is that another myth?" he asked, laughing.

The mood suddenly got really serious, something to do with Jasper, I'm guessing, and the man looked confused, for about a half second.

"I do, don't I?" He said.

"Yeah, we all do," I said.

"Does it have to be human blood? Do I have to kill them if it does have to be human blood?" he asked, almost as fast as Alice had the first time.

"No, and yes," Carlisle said.

"So, I can drink animal blood instead?" he looked a little happier.

"Yes, but you still have to kill them, they'll die anyway, if you drink some of their blood," Carlisle told him.

"It's extremely hard though, years of practice and you still will want human blood," Edward told him.

Bella seemed to lean toward him a bit.

"Oh…" the unnamed guy mumbled.

After we were sure he got what he was and everything, we were ready to get onto other, just as important, issues. WHO he was and is.

"So, what's your name?" Alice said, always perky.

"Ian."

"Tell us anything about your life?" Jasper asked.

"Um, later, I just want to get used to being a vampire a bit first." He said, then tried to stand, and felt odd that he went super fast.

"You'll be like that for a while, but soon you'll learn how to go at normal human speeds as well as vampire speeds," Carlisle told him.

"Oh, ok," Ian said, and glanced at me.

Once everyone had left, except me, he practiced a bit at slowing down. Then Carlisle came in again.

"You need to go hunting, both of you," He said to us, then told us where to go, and had Emmett and Jasper join us.

Emmett stayed with Ian, teaching him how to hunt, and Jasper stayed with me, as I hunted animals, already knowing because of how I hunted humans. I tried many different types of animal, and though none were as good as human, a few big carnivores like lions, seemed to taste great.

"Looks like your favorite is lion," Jasper said, when I took a liking to lions.

"I guess," I mumbled.

When we finished, we ran back with Ian and Emmett, and we all talked more with Ian.

"We need to tell you a few more things, some of those are about some of the vampires here," Carlisle said, then looked at Edward, Jasper, and Alice, "Edward can read your mind."

He was interrupted by a rude comment from Emmett, "So never think Bella, his wife, is hot, he'll probably beat the venom out of you!"

Carlisle ignored him, and told Ian of Alice and Jaspers powers. He looked sort of in awe, at all their powers, but not really amazing at them.

After being told how they found out about powers, and more, the little chat was almost done.

"One last thing," Carlisle started, "We would like to know if you want to join us, and be a vegetarian vampire."

He looked really happy to have this offer, but then sobered up a bit, and looked at me.

"Are you?"

"I don't know if I will or not…They never told you, but I'm biologically Alice's niece. I was just changed after her, by a long time."

He seemed to take that information well, and turned back to Carlisle.

"I think I'll stay as long as she does."

**a/n wow…that was another…longer than I expected chapter…I know this one probably stunk**


	5. Power of Love

**a/n guess what…my internet broke!!! That's why I hate Comcast…they turned everything off!! Well..now it's back…lol! Anywayz, here's a chapter, you may not get anything tomorrow..I'm gonna work my butt off for a while, plus school is starting tomorrow…**

**ONE MORE THING TO POINT OUT! There is a name of one of the original Twilight humans, but IT'S NOT THE SAME PERSON!! I'm just not original enough to think of a good name I would want to use…now I'll shut up…**

Face Down

"_I think I'll stay as long as she does."_

After that, and a bit more chatting between everyone, they went their own ways. Rosalie and Emmett to the garage, Edward and Bella to their room to listen to music and read, hopefully, Alice and Jasper to the mall, Carlisle to his office, and Esme to her and Carlisle's room to do some sort of art work.

Ian and I were alone, but neither of us left. instead, I took him to Rosalie and Emmett's room, and told him what to _not_ sit on, according to Edward, and we started to talk.

"So, I couldn't help but notice that you sighed in relief when you found out your wife died," I started, "I don't want to be rude, but why?"

"It's sort of a long story…"

"We're vampires, we have all the time in the world," I pointed out.

He laughed, then mumbled, "I guess we do."

"Please tell me?"

"Well, when I married my wife, her name was Jessica, I loved her a lot, and for some reason, as soon as I saw her, I knew I loved her, but over time, that feeling dimmed and then disappeared, and I didn't love her as much. That feeling wasn't really strong when I first met her anyway, but it is with you."

I was in awe. Was he trying to tell me that he could sense love? But he only said with himself…

"So…you sense love?" I asked, "did you sense any with any of the other Cullens?"

"Yeah," he started to say, "it's sort of like a mix of seeing and feeling, actually."

"How so?"

"Well, for me, I can _feel_ something trying to pull me towards that person, especially now, but I sort of see a line sort of thing connecting us too. It's kind of weird. For the others, I see a line, for all of them it's really thick, connecting two together."

"So you can sense and _see_ love? Even true loves?" I was still a little confused.

"Yeah," he said, "It sort of makes me feel like I should be glued to you."

"What did you feel about Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

I was going to ask him about everyone, because I knew they loved each other, from Alice telling me, and I wanted to see if he could see it.

"Their line is huge. More than three inches wide, and the longest I saw as a human was one inch wide. They must really love each other." He said, like he wished he had that kind of relationship.

"How wide is ours?" I asked, wondering.

"Around two inches," Ian started, "But I know for a fact that we can make it wider with time."

"How do you know?" I wondered.

"It happened with my wife. Our line was a half inch wide when we first met, it got to be an inch wide in a few months, and stayed there for over three years. We had tried for kids over and over again, but it didn't work. After those few years, when she started drinking alcohol daily, the line slowly faded, and a year later, it disappeared. I stayed with her after that because I knew she would kill herself and I didn't want that to happen, even if I didn't love her anymore."

"Oh…" I murmured, sad for him.

He didn't seem to want the sympathy though.

"It doesn't matter," Ian started, "She did that to herself."

"What about everybody else?" I asked.

"They're all the same as Carlisle and Esme."

This shows that he _does_ have the power he says he does. It explains everything too! Why I didn't want to leave him when he was in pain, and why I felt the need to talk with him now. It explains everything! I'm so excited!

But it doesn't explain if I actually want to stay with the Cullens, or if our relationship will go down the drain in a few years like his with his wife's did. Do I really love him? I don't know.

It didn't matter though, because all I needed to do was take him to Carlisle and tell him!

"Come on, Ian! We have to tell Carlisle!"

**a/n while this chapter is longer than I expected, it's still probably one of the shortest chapters I've written…and for that, I'm sorry. I'm going to warn you again, for those who didn't read the top, I may not update tomorrow!!!**


	6. To Stay Or Not

**a/n so here's the next chapter!! Again, JESSICA IN THIS STORY IS NOT THE JESSICA OF TWILIGHT!!!!!! She may not even be mentioned again, that's how minor she is!! And this is also the halfway mark of the story. It's seriously halfway through…wow…**

Face Down

"Come on, Ian! We have to tell Carlisle!"

I ran, holding Ian by the arm, calling for Carlisle. When I was halfway t o his office, he came out.

"What is it?!" He said, as everyone else cam down or up the stairs to listen to what I had to say that was so important.

"Ian has a power!" I screamed with joy, sounding almost like Alice.

"Yay!" Alice said, starting to jump, until Jasper grabbed her shoulder and sent obvious calm waves to everyone.

Edward laughed, having already known, and Bella looked confused, obviously not one for jumping with joy, like Alice.

"What's your power?!" Emmett said in his booming voice, and Rosalie seemed to crack a small smile.

"Calm down, Emmett, he'll tell us," Esme said, always seeming to be motherly.

"Well, it's sort of confusing," Ian said.

"Ian, just say it!" I said.

"I can sort of sense--" I cut him off.

"And see."

"Yes," he started, "I can sense _and see_ true love."

"DUDE! COOL!!" Emmett said, and put up has hand for a high five from Ian.

"Wow," Bella said, and Edward laughed a bit more at that.

Rosalie seemed to have a looked that stated that she thought it was pretty cool, and Esme, along with Carlisle, seemed to look sort of proud.

"Ok, let them be, kids," Esme said.

"Oh, Rosalie and Emmett? I suggest you take back your room, Ian and I don't want to be rude and use it for too long." I said to them really quickly.

Rosalie's face lit up and she smiled a true, huge, smile, then ran up the stairs, Emmett quick to follow.

Ian and I went downstairs, where no one was at the moment, and laid on a couch together.

"So, Anne…" he started, looking a little nervous.

"Yes?" I knew he wanted to say something, but didn't want to.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were going to stay with them forever, or leave?" He asked.

"I don't know yet," I stated with a frown, "Why?"

"I want to stay with you, so I'd prefer to know if we were going to leave, when you decide, first." He said, very gentleman like.

He really did care about me, considering he already looked to get along with them, and would leave if I asked, at the snap of my fingers.

"Oh…" I mumbled, not moving a muscle.

I hadn't thought about that since he came here.

Will I stay? I have a mate, if I decide to stay, or not, but being a vegetarian is supposed to be really hard. I don't know if I can do it. I could try though, and I will, for now. I can't make promises to stay with them forever, but for now, I'll try to live their life style, and in a year, we'll probably be able to go make sure Ian and I can stay around humans.

**a/n wow…shortest chapter…sorry about that! Not much to talk about this chapter, if I'm to keep to the plan and all…**


	7. Gone

**a/n sorry for the while with no updates…I didn't have much time between doing nothing for no reason, reading, and doing homework…sorry!**

Face Down

After a while, Alice decided to give him a tour, even more detailed than mine, because she had forgotten to give him one earlier. I laughed, and went to her room, where Jasper wouldn't be, because he was with Alice, trying to keep her sort of calm.

I relaxed, and thought, just about everything, from Ian, to Alice, to my mom. Everyone and everything. I started day dreaming, and before I knew it, Jasper and Alice were in the room.

"Hey, I forgot to show you, there are secret rooms we can reach from the garage, because the garage looks to have a second level. Esme has a bunch of extra stuff in them incase something like this happens, and she wants me to show you your room and Ian's room," Alice spoke quickly.

I laughed and got up to follow her as she ran down the stairs, to the garage, and to a counter. She told me to wait by the door as she stood up on it, and Jasper let her stand on his shoulders. He walked to a crack in the ceiling, that I hadn't seen before, and Alice tapped a few times, lightly, for a vampire.

The crack seemed to be longer, I realized, as a whole section of the wall started to fall a bit. Alice grabbed the end she was near, and handed it to Jasper, who set it near the garage door, to be moved later, I'm guessing. While he did that, I looked up. There was a hole about two feet by two feet, in the ceiling, that would have led into darkness to a human, but led to hallway, to vampire eyes.

Jasper, Alice still standing on him, went right under it, and helped Alice by holding her ankles and pushing her up a bit, while she jumped up to hidden area. She went down the hallway a bit, and when she came back, she lowered a ladder, the perfect length to safely hang and touch the floor, so we could all get up without standing on someone. Jasper steadied it to a good position and Alice called down to us.

"Anne, Ian, come on!" She said.

Ian ran over, and looked confused at the new hole in the garage ceiling, then to me, asking me how it happened.

"It's complicated…" I said, and went up the ladder without a word.

Ian followed, and when we were both at the top, Alice took us to the closest door, only a few yards away. It opened into a room decorated in all black and white. A bed was in the center, with a black comforter, and black pillows, with a white sheet, and a single, long, cylinder-shaped pillow going across the whole bottom. The headboard and footboard were black-painted wood with intricate designs with thin white lines in parts of the designs. The dresser matched the headboard and footboard.

The walls were white, but the floor black, and the closet had black doors. The end tables also matched the headboard and footboard, and a black-framed mirror hanged on the wall. The room was lovely. There was one bit of color, a lovely painting hung on one wall, and there were no windows. The room was brightly lit by a chandelier hanging right in the center, on top of the bed.

"This is Ian's room, the dresser has some clothes, because we wanted to make sure you had at least some that were cleaner, but I'll go shopping for more for you tomorrow!" Alice announced.

"Thanks, Alice," he said, and walked over to the painting.

I followed, and saw that it looked to be just a painting of random, yet perfectly lovely, colors and shapes, that looked to make different types of flower. All the flowers overlapped or were really close, the areas in between painted red. It was lovely, and made a great contrast to the room.

"Sorry about no windows, but we can't really have people seeing into rooms that don't exist!" She apologized.

"It's no problem," Ian and I said at the same time, and followed her out of the room, to the next door, that opened into what must have been my room.

"This is yours, Anne," she told me, before opening the door.

I gasped when I saw the room. It was lovely, reminding me of my room back at home. There was a small couch on one side, a light brown, one of the colors on the bedding, which was a lovely mix of a darker brown, the light brown, and a cream color. The walls were a bit lighter than the cream on the bed, but the same color as the dresser, that I guessed was also full of clothes, and the door to the closet had a body-length mirror hanging on it.

The headboard and footboard were lovely, the same cream as the walls and dresser, with intricate designs in the darker shade of cream and the other colors on the bedding. The carpet was the light brown, but had a lovely rug that was the lovely dark brown of the bedding, with light brown and cream wave-like lines going across it. The pillows at the top were layered, bigger, dark brown pillows, with little design, followed by intricately designed cream colored, slightly smaller pillows, and a very small single pillow that was a lovely mix of the three, though mostly dark brown. There was no pillow at the end, but there was a lovely, knitted, dark brown blanket, folded up to cover a foot or two at the end.

"Thank you, Alice!" I said, and explored the room more.

On the wall I couldn't see, there was a lovely picture, that, rather than contrasting it, went with it in a lovely way. The picture was of a lovely dog with a few puppies, that seemed to be only a few months old. The dogs had brown, cream, and black colored fur, and the background was cream.

"It was no problem, Esme thought you would like this room!" She giggled, "I'm going to go now, explore your clothes!"

She left, and Ian decided that he would go explore the house more, looking at the details more. I, though, decided to sit in my room and think.

As I thought, I relaxed, and soon found myself daydreaming about when Ian and I were laying on the couch together.

That had felt so right, so correct, I just wanted to do it again. I don't even know him that well! Oh, I wish I did, I'll have to hang out with him some time soon, whenever he came ba-.

I never got to finish that thought, fore I heard a loud crash. I ran out, thinking of how he had said he liked the colors in the dining room, and how the crash sounded like that of glass.

When I got there, no one else was there. I looked at the wreckage. The whole wall was gone, shattered on the ground, and the room was trashed. The table and chairs ruined. I stood. There was a single piece of paper floating down, and a pen with the cap off was thrown to the floor.

The rest got there, and Edward snatched the note, while Alice apologized, having seen a vision of this just as it was about to happen. She looked hurt and sad, feeing that I was angry at her, and I hugged her back.

"It's not your fault," my voice said.

"No, it isn't," Edward mumbled, reading the letter, "Carlisle, look at this."

He passed the note to Carlisle, who read it.

"It says, 'I have taken the newborn male, I need his power. Don't try to fight, just give him up.-James'"

I almost broke down. One thing kept repeating in my head, one thought that I wish that I'd never have the chance to have had.

_Ian's gone…and I barely got to know him…he's gone._

**a/n how'd you like it? I let my mom read the end of one story that I wrote, and she said it was almost professional, so I hope you feel the same!! If you do, R&R…or just R…anyways, I'll shut up…**


	8. Going Out

**a/n so this is one of the last 5 chapters…I wish you guys would review more or get friends to read! I'm starving for reviews, and barely get any, so PLEASE review!!**

Face Down

_Ian's gone…and I barely got to know him…he's gone._

Who could have been evil enough to take him! Who is James, who does he think he is?!

I was sobbing in my room, having gone there in sadness after Ian was taken. Oh, I know I'm probably hurting all the Cullens, at least Jasper and Edward, with how I'm feeling, but I can't help it! I was just thinking about getting to know him and he's stolen! It's unfair! We have no idea where he is, because none of the Cullens could track him too far. Emmett is out there now, trying to track, but he won't be able to.

My sobbing is soon interrupted when my aunt knocks, and opens.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at her.

She looked extremely sad, she's never looked like that before! She's always had a smile plastered on her face, or at least not a frown, though now she has a huge frown, and she looks like she wished that she could cry.

"I'm sorry, I really am, about Ian, but I do have good news!!" She said, hyping up at the end.

"What is it?" I asked happily, hoping it was that they knew how to get Ian back.

"I had a vision, they're going through all of Alaska and Canada, they're going to go to Greenland."

I hugged her and ran out of the secret rooms and into the real house, to tell everybody we had to go now. When I got there though, they were all waiting for me.

"Come on," said Emmett, running out the door.

The rest of us followed, I ran as fast as I've ever gone before, almost as fast as Edward was going now, and I would have been crying in happiness if I could.

**a/n so these next two chapters are going to be super short…and the last of the 5 is the epilogue…which will probably be kinda boring too. I just wanted to get this bit out of the way…trust me, if I wasn't sticking to the plan, I would have stuck this chapter and the next together.**


	9. Running and Thinking

**a/n I really feel like writing more for this story…expect it to be done REALLY soon, hopefully by the end of this weekend, maybe even by later tonight or tomorrow!**

Face Down

"We won't stop unless we need to hunt, right?" I asked Carlisle, anxious.

"Yes, we will keep going except for hunting, but we should still get there in a few days or so."

"Thanks," I said.

Carlisle started thinking of a plan of what we will do to get there, and would tell everyone later, from what I could tell. I started thinking of what I would do, once we saved him. Or if we didn't.

I knew for the first one, I would stay with him, unless he sent me away, and I knew for the second one, I would have to kill myself.

I don't know how though. Alice wouldn't let anyone in the family help, so I'd have to find another way. I know there is something in Italy, called the Volturi, I could go to them, maybe they'll be willing to kill me!

But should I? It would kill Alice. She doesn't need me to die now, when she just found me. I don't know. I'll leave it for a later time.

I didn't get a chance to think more, because Carlisle spoke up, having finished his planning.

"We will get there by running, obviously, but we're going to stick to the trees. We will hunt all together, and we will swim when we need to, and stay together and away from humans," He informed everyone.

A lot of 'K's and Ok's came from the others, and we were running in silence again.

This is when I needed to think of a bigger topic.

Would I stay with the Cullens? With or without Ian? For now I don't know, but I'm still sticking with staying with them, especially now, when I need them to get Ian back.

Is Ian my love? I don't know. According to him, he is, and I am his, and I want that to be true, but I just don't know. If he dies, will I be able to live with seeing Alice's face and not thinking of Ian? Or seeing the glass wall? Especially in the dining room.

I just don't know what I can do or who I am right now. I wish I did.

A few hours of running later, Alice stopped abruptly. She was having a vision.

Jasper went to her, and everybody else crowded around her, to find out what she was seeing. I was one of the first, hoping it had something to do with Ian.

"Oh!" she said, when she came out of it, and hugged me.

Her vision had something to do with Ian, and it was good. What was it though?

**a/n sorry for another short chapter…just a bunch of thinkings and clearing out the plan and junk…anyways…the next 3 people to review get mentioned in the next A/N, if they want!(unless the next chappie is already up, so if you know it is, don't bug me about it, please!)**


	10. James

**a/n sorry for the long wait…I was going to write it on Saturday(last Saturday, not the coming one) but I got sick…I just didn't feel like it Sunday and was too busy or got side-tracked the rest of the days. So sorry!**

Face Down

"What is it, Alice?!" I ask, running to hold her so she won't fall.

"I know where he is, come on, we have to go!" She said, and ran at a quick human speed, getting us out of there in minutes.

When we made it out, she ran us to a forest, avoiding sunlight, and told us what was going on.

"He's in an abandoned house, only a little running and we can get there! He's only a few miles north!!"

"Thanks, Alice!" I hugged her.

We ran north, through the greenery much like that of many places I've been, until we reached a small town. It was an abandoned house, obviously broken down, and most likely unused since before I was born.

I almost shrieked, but stopped myself, just in time for everyone to surround the house, and for me to intrude.

I ran in, as fast as I could, and stopped when I saw, in the living room, three red-eyed and one black-eyed vampires.

"Anne!" said Ian, eyes coal black from not being aloud to drink any blood.

The male with the long blond hair, leather coat, and ponytail, smacked him.

This one was extremely plain, ugly in a vampires point of view, and extremely normal.

"James," warned the dark-skinned one that seemed to be French and African.

"Laurent," scowled the other one, a female with long, crazy, fire-red hair. She seemed cat like, as though she would morph into a cat any second.

"Victoria," warned James, "Calm down."

I realized now that Victoria was holding Ian's arms tightly, and Laurent held his legs in a tight grip.

A second later, all windows and doors broke open, as the Cullens smashed trough. They raced in and around the four of them, and attacked. I joined, getting both Victoria and Laurent to let go of Ian, with the help of the Cullens. They team up, about two of the Cullens against each of the others, and soon do defeat them. I tear them apart with everyone, ripping off their limbs and heads, hearing them scream in agony as I bit them, and almost all of them left. The only people left in the house were Ian, Alice, and I.

I ran back to him, and hugged him.

"Ian! Are you ok?" I asked, wondering what happened.

"Anne, I'm fine," He said, and hugged me back, laughing a bit.

"C'mon, let's go help them burn James and those other two," Alice said, and pulled us out back, where purple smoke raised into the sky, right above a big fire, surrounded by the others, who were throwing bits of James and the others into the fire.

I went over, but didn't burn them, I just watched, as Ian wrapped his arms around my waist. Though it still felt weird, that he thought we were meant to be, I was happy right now.

He was free from those villains and we could be happy together, with or without the Cullens.

"Let's go home," Bella says, and we all agree.

**a/n sorry if it sucks, I was trying to not accidentally write the next chapter of another story…lol**


	11. My Choice

**a/n This is the last real chapter, then an epilogue, just to remind you! In other news…I have a GREAT fanfic idea I'm dying to put up, since I have the first chapter written, and part of the second, but I can't think of a name!!! Anywayz, I hope this doesn't suck as much as the last…It seems I can only get so far in a story before I stink at it…maybe it's just that I'm not using a beta to make me fix it or something, lol.**

Face Down

As we ran home, I thought. Surely, the Cullens would want my answer, and so would Ian, but I can't choose, for some reason. Maybe it's that I don't know if I truly love Ian, though all I've been doing, all I've been thinking about, has to do with him, in some way or another.

We reached home before I made my choice, and we went into the living room.

"Let's use this room instead," Alice said.

"What for, Alice? Some of us don't have visions or can read your mind, ya'know…" Said Emmett.

"A conference."

Everyone sat or stood, near their husband or wife, and we ended in a big semi-circle/square.

"What about?" Asked Emmett, who seemed to be always clueless.

"Emmett, keep up," Alice said, exasperatedly, "We want to know if Anne has made her decision about if she will stay with us or leave."

Everyone's eyes turned to me, All had some degree of hope or compassion. Alice's were so full of hope that I'd stay, Edwards sad, but full of hope too, Bella's like Edwards, though less sad and red, Carlisle and Esme both had a strong mix of both, and Emmett and Rosalie both had a high amount of hope.

Would my saying no make them all so sad? Probably, yes, but would it be great for me, if I joined? Being a vampire seems so hard, Jasper seems to be having trouble when around humans. Will I be like that? Oh, I hope not! That is-if I join them forever, I hope I'll be stronger than Jasper seems to be, at the moment.

"I-um, I-" was about to say yes, then I changed it to no, then I changed it to maybe, I decided to go with 'I don't know,' "I, just, I don't know."

I saw the hope deflate out of Alice's eyes, as well as everyone elses. Ian's, though I hadn't notice before, had been more full of hope than Alice's eyes, and now were deflated lower than hers. This soon changed to determination. He spoke up.

"But I have."

They all looked as confused as I did, and as I turned to watch him, he looked down sadly at me, for only a second before looking straight into each of their eyes, and back at mine.

"I'm staying, I don't want to be a killer. I don't want to be an animal like James," His voice seemed to tighten a bit, like he would have cried if possible.

I hugged him, and as the Cullens hugged him, and said different things to him, I went to mope in my room. I know, that was wrong. I should have at least shown more strength about it, but I just couldn't. Though Alice seemed automatically happy, as did everyone else, they were still sad. I could see it in their eyes, however good they were at acting, I could see that feeling in their eyes.

Soon, a knock came on my closed door.

"Yes?" I asked.

I knew who it is, Ian, I could smell it. I ran to open the door, and let him in, laying down on my bed. He sat on the edge.

"Look, I know, I said I'd stay with you, but James tried to force me to kill innocent children, and he was so animalistic about it, it was horrible. I can't kill humans, I need to stay with them."

"I get it, Ian, it's no problem," I lied.

On the inside, I'd rather be an animal with him than a vegetarian without. Did that mean I changed my mind? No.

"Then why won't you join them?" He was almost begging, as though that sentence would make me stay.

"It's harder for me. I love them, but it'll be tough for me. You've never tasted human blood, and I have, because it was too strong a temptation, and I don't know if I can change my ways. Not even for you, though I wish I could, I wish I could know I could be in a room with ten bleeding humans around me and you, and not go after any of them, but I don't think it'll happen."

He climbed toward the center of my bed, on all fours, and came next to me.

"You don't have to, you just have to try! Remember, Jasper has those problems too, but he's stayed. Please, Ann, _Please._"

He really was begging now. He loved me that much, if it was love, not lust, that he'd embarrass himself by begging. But-what if I find something out about the Cullens that I hate, and I leave, after promising to stay? The look in his eyes was too much to handle, almost. It was full of sadness, and hope, and most of all-love.

I closed my eyes, so I couldn't succumb to his want, yet, at least, and when I was going to open them, I felt lips against mine. We were kissing? I don't know how this could happen! But it was, and it felt so, so, great. Better than ever before. It seemed as if we should look like Alice and Jasper. Edward and Bella. Any of the Cullens! We were, truly, in love. We were each others true loves. Living without him now that I realized this would be impossible. There was only one thing I could do now. No, there was another, but I wouldn't dare ask him to change his mind and leave them. The feeling I've been feeling this whole time, a single feeling and a kiss, got me to stay. And I don't mind.

I pulled away, and he could see in my excited eyes what I had decided, he ran out with me, to the living room, calling for the others.

"She chose!" He said, enthusiastically, giving away my choice, as though Alice already hadn't.

"Yay!" Alice said.

I laughed. This was such a happy time, now. I was with Ian, I'm in love with him, and I'm staying with my aunt. Alice hugged me tightly, like the first time we met.

"Let me make sure I got this right-" Emmett started, but was interrupted.

"Yes," everyone chorused.

We laughed again.

I was finally at peace, and had made the decision I needed to make long ago. And now that I think of it, I can be sort of glad James came along, because if he hadn't, Ian would have never joined on his own, for all we know, and I don't know if I would have. James did one good thing in his life, and it happened to be part of why he died.

I kissed Ian, again. I couldn't get over this. I don't know how long it'll take me to do so, if I ever do get over this in the first place.

**a/n good or absolutely suckish? Review? C'mon! it's even easier now! Just a single button, right below here!! Puh-lease!!!!-pouts- If I get a really awesome review, I'll probably write the epilogue and the next story quicker, along with create a name and type up the story mentioned on top!!!**


	12. Epilogue

**a/n soooo…I'm sad to say…NO reviews, and this is the last of this story, because I REALLY want to concentrate on my other stories. I have that new story I just put up to write, plus one I haven't put up yet. So for the last time…Have fun reading Face Down!**

Face Down

It's been a week since I finalized my staying with the Cullens forever. We moved to a new area, close to the town of Ashland, Wisconsin. Ian and I were going to act as Esme's older sister and brother. We are finishing a hunting trip, to head back to a new, bigger house. It has a few secret rooms like in their old house, except these are underground rooms, made by us.

As we ran to the car, Alice asked me to come with her and Rosalie in Rosalie's BMW. Ian was going with Jasper and Edward in Edwards Volvo.

"So, why am I joining you here?" I asked.

"You'll see," Alice said, with a huge smile crossing her face.

I laughed at her expression, "Ok."

The rest of the ride was in silence. When we got to the house, Edwards Volvo was already parked, and they were all inside. They ran in before me.

I walked into the room to see Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Esme standing in a little group looking at me. I glanced down, and saw that in front of them, Ian was on one knee, holding a ring.

I knew what he was going to ask, but I still couldn't believe it. Ian looked straight into my eye, and started to talk.

"I'm determined to make you marry me, now or in a century, or any time in between, but I'm trying now. Will you?" He asked.

I was awe-struck. I knew that we loved each other, I knew we were meant to be together, but I couldn't see him asking me to marry him. Not now, at least. I was more than willing to, anyway. It didn't matter if I expected it or not.

"YES!"

**a/n so yeah…there ya go…sorry it was kinda boring…I don't like this story very much because NO ONE REVIEWS!! By the way…don't forget to read my new stories!**


End file.
